Lettres
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Harry décide d'écrire aux Dursley à chaque fois qu'il a un enfant. Voici neuf moments dans sa vie...(Traduction)


_Une fic toute mignonne qui m'a donné envie de la traduire :)_

_L'histoire appartient à **Jess.91**._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lettres<strong>

**OoOoOo  
><strong>

Harry remua maladroitement sur son siège et regarda le bébé qui était en train de dormir paisiblement dans son petit panier. Ginny était affalée sur le canapé, aussi profondément endormie. Ses vêtements étaient tachetés de lait et ses cheveux ébouriffés dissimulaient à moitié son visage mais il ne la réveilla pas. Aucun repos n'était aussi précieux.

James ne dormait pas beaucoup.

Mais à présent, le nourrisson dormait et Harry se retrouvait incapable de dormir. Parce que depuis quinze jours il avait enfin décidé de faire ce qu'il fallait faire...

Aussi, il lissa le parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encre, puis commença à écrire, sans hésiter ni faire de pause.

Il savait déjà ce qu'il devait écrire.

_Chers tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon et Dudley_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. J'écris pour vous annoncer que j'ai un fils. Il s'appelle James Sirius et il a maintenant deux semaines._

_Harry_

Sauraient-ils que c'était lui s'il ne mettait pas son nom ? Après tout, qui d'autre que lui enverrait un hibou à Privet Drive ?

Mais peu importe, il signa, roula et scella l'enveloppe qu'il attacha à la chouette de la famille. Celle-ci s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.

…...

Pétunia Dursley tressaillit quand la chouette vola à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine. L'oiseau lâcha la lettre puis repartit comme s'il n'attendait pas de réponse.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus recevoir de courrier par hibou, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Le dernier hibou à s'être approché de Privet Drive tenait un carton d'invitation pour un mariage. Elle avait refusé d'y aller mais avait tout de même gardé l'invitation.

Pétunia prit le parchemin entre ses mains, sachant intérieurement qui était l'expéditeur. Elle le déploya, parcourut la lettre et sut qu'elle avait eu raison.

« Ne me dit pas que le garçon nous a écrit après toutes ces années ? » demanda Vernon, assis à la table de la cuisine. Pétunia acquiesça.

« Il...il a un fils qui s'appelle James. » Elle tendit la lettre à son mari tout en la gardant dans sa main, sachant très bien qu'il la jetterait dès qu'il aurait fini sa lecture.

Pétunia attendit que son mari ait quitté la cuisine avant de monter à l'étage et d'aller dans sa chambre. Là, elle se dirigea vers la commode, l'ouvrit puis tira le tiroir du bas. Elle déplaça certaines affaires et, dès qu'elle trouva l'invitation du mariage, posa la lettre dessus. Ensuite, elle prit soin de replacer ses vêtements et de refermer le tiroir.

…...

A noël un facteur moldu se fraya un chemin à travers la neige jusqu'à la maison des Potter, frappa à la porte et remit une carte et un paquet assez léger.

S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces flocons qui lui fouettaient le visage et une envie pressante de rentrer bien au chaud chez lui, le facteur aurait sûrement remarqué les petites choses magiques qui se trouvaient dans le jardin, des plantes bizarres et un gnome plonger derrière un rocher à son approche, mais il ne les vit pas.

Ginny regarda l'enveloppe et la lettre avec un vague intérêt, son fils dans ses bras. Elle le porta jusque dans le salon et donna le courrier à son mari qui découvrit le nom du destinataire avec surprise.

« Harry Potter et sa famille » lut-il tout haut en l'ouvrant. La carte était une carte banale de Noël avec un petit message gravé à l'intérieur.

Harry reconnut de suite l'écriture soignée de sa tante : Pour Harry, Ginny et James Potter. De Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley Dursley.

Il déchira l'emballage du colis. Dedans il y avait un petit poupon habillé de rouge ainsi qu'un hochet moldu.

« Je suppose que c'est pour James ? » lâcha finalement Harry. Ginny leva le hochet et l'examina.

« C'est très mignon, mais les jouets magiques sont tout de même plus intéressants » dit-elle en tendant le hochet à James qui le regarda avec curiosité.

Harry continua de regarder le poupon comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dès l'âge de cinq ans, les Dursley avaient cessé de lui acheter des cadeaux, que ce soit pour Noël ou pour son anniversaire.

…...

James tirait sur sa manche, cherchant à l'évidence à attirer son attention, mais Harry voulait écrire sa lettre maintenant. Non loin derrière lui, Ginny nourrissait leur deuxième fils, Albus. Si bien qu'Harry dut commencer sa lettre, avec James en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux.

_Chers tante Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley, _

_Encore une fois, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. J'écris pour vous annoncer que nous avons eu un second enfant et que nous l'avons appelé Albus Severus._

_Harry_

Il souleva la lettre juste avant que son fils ne puisse mettre ses mains collantes dessus, puis la roula, la scella et l'envoya par hibou.

…...

Pétunia sursauta quand le hibou tapota contre la vitre. C'était l'hiver, la fenêtre était fermée. Mais Vernon, après avoir hésité un bref instant au second coup de bec de l'oiseau, se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa l'oiseau déposer le parchemin dans sa main. Il le déroula, le lut d'une traite et leva les yeux.

« Le garçon a eu un autre enfant » dit-il à sa femme en lui tendant le billet. Elle le parcourut du regard, le mit dans sa poche.

Et plus tard, le rangea soigneusement avec les autres.

…...

A Noël, un paquet arriva dans les mains du facteur qui, par manque de neige, remarqua avec ébahissement un gnome se balader dans le jardin, et sa mémoire dut être modifiée.

« Tu étais censé avoir dégnomé le jardin il y a deux semaines !" reprocha Ginny, les sourcils froncés qui laissait rentrer Harry les bras chargés.

« Euh, eh bien...j'ai oublié » répliqua son mari qui avait surtout eu d'autres occupations, à savoir essayer de se reposer...

'Uh-uh, est-ce que c'est encore... ?

Harry ouvrit le paquet, il y avait à nouveau une simple carte moldue.

« Pour Harry, Ginny, James et Albus Potter » lut-il à haute voix. « De Pétunia, Vernon et Duldley Dursley »

Le cadeau de cette année contenait un petit pull bleu pour Albus et un T-shirt pour James.

« Rappelle-moi de leur adresser un mot de remerciement la prochaine fois qu'ils écriront » murmura Harry.

…...

« Dadadadadadadada » cria James haut et fort, faisant grimacer Harry.

« Une minute, James, j'arrive ! » lança-t-il en continuant de griffonner.

Lily, désormais seule dans son panier, se mit à pleurer.

Pourquoi avait-il choisi d'écrire cette lettre maintenant alors que sa femme ne se trouvait pas à la maison ? Quand il avait commencé, Lily somnolait et les garçons jouaient tranquillement entre eux. Mais l'expérience lui avaient appris que la paix ne durait jamais longtemps...

Au fond de lui, une petite voix se demandait s'il devait continuer à écrire. Après tout les Dursley n'avaient jamais pris la peine de répondre...Cependant ils avaient toujours envoyé un cadeau, y compris l'année dernière quand Harry ne leur avait pas écrit.

Aussi, après avoir réussi à calmer sa fille , le jeune homme relut son parchemin.

_Chers tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon et Dudley,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai eu une petite fille, son nom est Lily._

Harry s'arrêta là, se demandant comment sa tante réagirait en voyant ce nom, le nom de sa sœur...Se sentirait-elle triste ?...Indifférente ?

Il secoua la tête, signa en bas de la lettre et l'envoya.

...

Pétunia et Dudley étaient seuls dans la maison quand le hibou arriva. Sans aucune émotion sur le visage, elle déroula la lettre, la lut et sentit tout à coup des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

_Son nom est Lily _

Sa main tremblait légèrement. Elle réussit néanmoins à reprendre le contrôle.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Dudley. Se forçant à sourire malgré la peine qui lui serrait le cœur, sa mère lui tendit la lettre. Dudley, qui ignorait que la petite fille avait été nommée en hommage à sa tante décédée, crut avoir imaginé les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux à présent.

Dès qu'elle se retrouva seule, Pétunia entreposa soigneusement la lettre avec les autres, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude.

…...

Durant les fêtes de Noël, le nom de Lily avait été ajouté sur la carte ainsi qu'une belle petite robe et des jouets pour les garçons.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont envoyer des cadeaux tous les ans ? » questionna Ginny pendant que James et Albus se demandaient pourquoi leurs petites voitures ne bougeaient pas comme les autres.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être, peut-être pas... »

« Veux-tu...veux-tu leur rendre visite ? » lui proposa doucement Ginny. Son mari secoua la tête.

« Non, je...je ne crois pas qu'ils veuillent me voir... »

Ginny acquiesça et toisa la robe d'un œil critique. « La couleur est vraiment moche » Elle soupira « Pourquoi les gens s'évertuent-ils à offrir des robes roses à froufrous à des petites filles ? Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai été obligée d'en porter ! »

« Je sais, j'ai vu les photos » rétorqua Harry en esquissant un sourire amusé.

…...

_Chers tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon et Dudley,_

_Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et vous remercie pour les cadeaux. Ci-joint, vous trouverez une photo (non magique) de ma petite famille. Meilleurs vœux._

_Harry et sa famille_

En lisant la lettre, Pétunia se mit à sourire devant la photo. Elle se souvenait des clichés en noir et blanc et en mouvement de sa soeur Lily. Elle retira la photo et l'observa avec attention.

Dessus il y avait deux jeunes garçons qui ressemblaient à Harry avec néanmoins quelques différences. Un bébé se tenait au centre, ses cheveux tournaient déjà vers le roux et il regardait l'appareil-photo d'un air émerveillé. Son sourire la toucha, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait...

Harry se tenait juste derrière eux, il était plus âgé que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Sa femme se tenait à ses côtés, soutenant sa petite fille dans ses bras.

En rentrant chez lui, Vernon fut étonné de découvrir une photo encadrée de la famille de Harry sur une table mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, tout comme il n'avait rien dit quand il avait vu sa femme conserver toutes les lettres.

Très souvent, Pétunia se surprit à regarder cette photo, jusqu'à ce que les visages des enfants demeurent gravés dans sa mémoire...


End file.
